The Forever Curse
by sakimidare
Summary: Human beings were not meant to be Immortal. The nations have to realise that the hard way, through seeing the ones they love wither away in front of their eyes. A series of drabblish fics revolving around a nation falling in love with a human.


_A/N: This one was inspired by a request on the Kink Meme : **A nation falls in love with a mortal** that I came across yesterday._

_I, of course, logged out and went to bed, then was bombarded with this fic around 2 a.m. Now I can't find the page anymore, and can't post this there, but since it already has lots of fills, I daresay it won't matter whether or not this crappy attempt at writing is posted there or not._

_And the name. Yeah, crappy. Don't tell me. I know it sucks. Its meant to represent the curse of their Immortality. But I fail!_

**The Forever Curse.**

This is wrong. This is so, so, _so_ wrong. Ivan thinks as he plays with the red hair.

This is wrong on so many counts.

He had seen Anastasia grow up in front of his eyes, he had played with Anastasia when she was a kid, he had been the one to distract her from her tantrums, he had been the one to teach her about her country. He had been everything a father was meant to be to her.

And the worst of all: she was a mortal. Not just any mortal, she was the daughter of the Russian Tsar. In a time where the Tsar's throne itself was turbulent, and even Ivan himself did not know whether he belonged to the Imperial Palace or among the homeless rebelling minds on the streets outside.

Yet here he was, with Anastasia by his side, his face buried in her soft red curls.

o0o

For years - years which will soon turn into centuries, but he doubted that his wonder would cease - afterward, he wondered how it was that he had fallen in love with two mortal girls in a space of mere decades when he had gone through his long life without even looking at anyone else, mortal or nation, before that.

Even more than that, he would wonder how he had fallen in love with her after the mistake - no, the blunder - with Anastasia.

She was nothing like Anastasia. Anastasia had soft red hair falling in curtains, her hair was soft too, but it was platinum coloured and cut short.

He met her first in a secret meeting. Of course, his Boss knew nothing of it. He had shaken the KGB agents off and he knew that he would have to pay for it when he got back. They did not trust him, a nation which turned on the iron fists that ruled it.

She iss the one speaking. He feels the familiar warmth of Anastasia spreading through his veins. Because she iss a part of him, and even though she tries to cover it up with a tough, battle-hardened facade, he sees her for what she really is.

Just a child who wants people to be happy.

Like Anastasia.

And so begins his second mistake.

o0o

He had cried when Anastasia had faced the firing squad.

He didn't cry when she was sentenced to life in Siberia.

Their eyes met for a second, and he knew that she was thinking of him as a Traitor. He was wearing an Army uniform.

o0o

Anastasia had died knowing his identity. She had died knowing he was her Killer.

Nadya had died without any knowledge as to who he really was. She had died knowing that he was the one that had betrayed her and her brethren.

Anastasia had a quick death. Nadya had a slow, painful one.

Anastasia's eyes had searched for his, pleading with him to save her family, to kill her but spare them.

Nadya's eyes, too, had searched for his, but instead of pleading, it had reproach in it.

He sometimes thinks, even after all these years, that his mistake lay in saying one too many word to Anastasia and one too less to Nadya.

His only mistake.

_A/N: I know its crappy. Yeah, right. So, Nadya is.. just a random OC. She stood up against the Authoritarian Soviet Regime. Anastasia is Princess Anastasia. Normally I ship Fatherly!Russia and Bitty!Anastasia, but I wanted to do this. _

_And no Nadya is NOT a self-insert -looks at friend- At first i was going to give her black hair, but that would make her too much like me._

_Please review and tell me how much it sucked or I'll spam FFN with sucky stories like this mwahahaha -chokes and splutters-? I fail._


End file.
